Cezar Bolczevic
General Name: Cezar Bolczevic Nicknames: "C", Kenpachi Age: Appears 21 D.O.B: November 8th Race: Shinigami Gender: Male Blood Type: A+ Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 6' 1" Weight: 190 lbs. Hair: Red-Purple, Mohawk Eyes: Brown Skin: Pale Body type: Muscular, Well Built Cezar wears a sleeveless Shihakushō. His hair naturally stands up, which is strange. He doesn't grow hair on the side of his head either. He has various scars on his body, most notably one that goes over his eye, and another that is on his chin. His Zanpakutō is short, and is usually strapped to his thigh. He typically has a smug look on his face. Personality Cezar is a hot-head and very stubborn. He is quick to make a scene, and once he has made up his mind he rarely changes it. Although he is a stubborn hot-head, he still tries to be respectful, to a degree, to other people. He lacks manners. When people get to know him, they realize he isn't a bad guy. Likes *A good fight *Someone who understands his humor *He also enjoys drinking and experimenting with different substances Dislikes *People who think highly of themselves *Nobles. The best example being those with personalities like Byakuya Kuchiki. *He also dislikes people who tell him to stop doing something, for they ruin his fun. History He grew up with his best friend and childhood sweetheart, Korra, in West Rukongai. She was a hot-head, he was timid, shy. She always claimed to be the best, calling herself “Kenpachi”. Their friendship started when she picked on him, but then stood up for him when people tried to seriously mess with him. They grew up, learning to love eachother. One day, in the very outskirts of Rukongai, right as C was about to confess his love for her, they were attacked by two weak hollows. I would compare them to the hollow that attacked Ichigo and his family at the beginning of the series. C tried grabbing Korra and running, instead she stayed. She looked at him saying that a Kenpachi never runs, a Kenpachi fights to beat those that challenge them, to protect those around them that can’t protect themselves. This is when she revealed that she could perform basic Kido, and she killed one of the hollows immediately. However, after that, she ran out of energy due to her level of ability. C was scared, speechless. She picked up a stick, standing between C and the hollow, fighting it off. Then, the hollow penetrated her chest with his hand, at the same time she crushed his mask. The hollow’s hand reached through, his finger scratching C’s chest. She died then, protecting C. He never forgot. From then, C swore to become just as strong as Korra. He became the hot-head, being known in West Rukongai as “The Rock” because of his stubborn attitude. He eventually realized his strength, and realized that he should become a shinigami, so he did. He swears to one day be known as the Kenpachi throughout all of Soul Society. Powers and Abilities Cezar doesn't have interest in non-physical abilities, looking down on Kido. Zanpakutō Inner World His inner world is a dark, barren waste land. Its rocky, deserted. He can hear Medusa's voice, but he can't see her. She refuses to physically reveal herself, claiming that her sight will kill him. This, however, isn't true. She doesn't want to reveal her physical form to be that of a Hollowfied-Korra. 'Medusa' Upon release, Medusa becomes a dual wield Zanpakuto, in a sense. In one hand is a long, sharp, needle like blade. It is the "chisel" I suppose. At its base is a long, thin chain that connects it to what's in the other hand, a large single handed war hammer, with a blunt and sharp side. The chain can retract into the base of the hammer, creating one weapon if needed. Release command: Lithify, Medusa! As long as the Shikai is activated, wherever the needle cuts or scratches becomes stone. So say I cut an arm. The entire arm will not become stone, just the wound itself. Once enough of the opponent is stone, that's where the hammer comes in. Lithify is a low cost, passive ability. Once Shikai is deactivated, all stone turns back to flesh. Meaning, if Cezar felt like sparring someone instead of smashing them, a deactivation would turn the victim back to their normal self. Lithify uses SEI. SEI is where the lithification comes from. It is a melee-low range attack, for the chain isn't that long. Lithify is a passive-offensive ability. Since his skills in SEI are so low, Lithify isn't a strong ability this early, especially in his shikai state. Those with higher SEI can focus, fighting off the lithification process. Describe your second ability. 'Bankai:' Describe your Bankai ability. Other Items Cezar is known for his excessive drinking, whiskey being his beverage of choice. He is known for always having a flask. Eventually, he will be intrigued by smoking and will acquire tobacco from the World of the Living. He carries a charm that Korra used to always carry. It's a Star of David, but neither of them cared or knew about what it symbolized. It is simply kept for good luck and Cezar has replaced the tsuba on his Zanpakutō with it, at which point it was engraved with a snake pattern as a result of his reiatsu. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia I came up with Cezar's last name by mashing my keyboard. BAM: Bolczevic was born. Gallery Quotes "I already told ya kid! I'm the f****** Kenpachi!" Out of Character Info I work a lot and have school to attend, and I live in the Eastern Time Zone. So my posting can be anywhere from 6 a.m. to midnight. Category:Shinigami